1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic relay, more particularly to an electromagnetic relay that is easy to assemble accurately and has a relatively higher breakdown voltage value.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electromagnetic relay 1 includes a relay core member 11, a casing 12 for mounting of the relay core member 11, an actuating set 13, a terminal set 14, and a housing 15 for accommodating the relay core member 11, the casing 12, the actuating set 13 and the terminal set 14. The relay core member 11 includes a first mounting frame 112, a coil 111 wound around the first mounting frame 112, a yoke component 113 abutting against two adjacent sides of the coil 111, a magnetic core 114 extending through the coil 111 and connected to the yoke component 113, a second mounting frame 115 connected to the first mounting frame 112, and a pair of conductive pins 116 inserted through the second mounting frame 115 and electrically connected to the coil 111. The actuating set 13 includes a resilient component 131 riveted on the yoke component 113, a magnetic component 132 pivotable between the resilient component 131 and the first mounting frame 112, and a drive component 133 connected to the magnetic component 132 and driven thereby. The terminal set 14 includes first, second and third terminals 141, 142 and 142 which are disposed on the casing 12. The third terminal 143 is disposed between the first and second terminals 141, 142, and is connected to and driven by the drive component 133.
The conventional electromagnetic relay 1 has the following disadvantages. First, the configuration of connecting the first and second mounting frame 112, 115 is easily broken. Second, riveting of the resilient component 131 on the yoke component 113, and improper positioning of the magnetic component 132 relative to the first mounting frame 112 result in complex and difficult assembly of the relay 1. Moreover, the casing 12 has an open configuration such that the relay core member 11 of the conventional electromagnetic relay 1 cannot be electromagnetically isolated very well, and is susceptible to interference from the surroundings. Further, assembly accuracy is relatively poor due to the open configuration of the casing 12 such that the conventional electromagnetic relay 1 has a relatively lower breakdown voltage value.